Finding That Person
by GreenAppleIce
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Tezuka would always speak of that person. "It could be anybody!” argued Oishi, exasperated. The stoic man stared off into the distance. “I will know,” he said quietly. TxF, some Golden Pair


A/N: Hello, hello. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind and read and review. It would make me very happy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Finding _That Person_

Oishi glanced anxiously at his watch. It was 30 seconds later than when he last checked 30 seconds ago. Eiji's plane had already landed, but the energetic young man was nowhere to be seen.

In no way did this help out Oishi's frazzled nerves. Was Eiji feeling alright? Did he eat enough on the plane? Was he able to sleep well during the flight? Kami-sama, did he even get on the right plane?!

_Don't be stupid_, Oishi scolded himself mentally. His boyfriend might act childish sometimes, but he was smart enough to get on the correct flight . . . so Oishi tried (and failed) to reassure himself.

Panicking, Oishi scanned the crowded terminal once more. There certainly was a wide variety of people: some mumbled to themselves, some had scars on their faces, some walked around with closed eyes, some had black and white hair, some had white bandages as accessories, some were intelligent-looking with glasses, and some looked very frail and weak (1).

Suddenly, bright red locks entered Oishi's line of vision. "Eiji!" he called, grabbing the person's arm.

"Eh?" The stranger (1) looked blankly at him.

"Ah, sumimasen," apologized Oishi. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I mistook you for someone else."

The stranger shrugged good-naturedly and left.

Oishi leaned against the nearest wall. Where was Eiji? Was he lost? Did he misplace his luggage? Had he left already? (Gasp) Did he get kidnapped? Worse, what if he was being held for ransom?!

Lost in his frantic, overblown worries, Oishi failed to notice the tall mysterious figure approaching him. "Oishi."

A high-pitched yelp escaped Oishi's lips as he jumped. Spinning around, he clutched at the person's black coat. "I'll pay the money, I swear!" he cried desperately. Stern russet orbs bore into Oishi's frenzied green eyes, and the person nodded solemnly.

"Alright." Reaching into his pocket, Tezuka handed Oishi the parking ticket.

Oishi blinked owlishly at the stub of paper in his hand. "Huh?" He blinked again. "Oh, Tezuka!"

Tezuka glanced briefly at his flustered friend before turning away. He folded his arms across his chest. "Where's Eiji?"

"I don't know," admitted Oishi. "His plane landed already, but I haven't seen him yet." He fidgeted with the ticket stub in his hand. Several long minutes passed by as the two of them stood in silence, but there was still no sign of Eiji.

Oishi attempted to start a conversation in order to break the silence. However, with Tezuka being a man of few words (if any besides 'yudan sezu ni ikou'), it seemed more like Oishi was just talking to himself.

"So…um… thank you for coming with me to pick up Eiji and his friend. My car should have been fixed today, but the mechanic was out."

An understanding nod was all that Oishi received in acknowledgement for his efforts.

"Well…ah…we'll be going out to eat afterwards, if that's alright with you. I'm sure that Eiji will be starving after the flight. I mean, after all, airplane food isn't exactly what you would voluntarily eat." Oishi let out a forced laugh that died away almost immediately.

Some tumbleweed rolled past as the sun beat down and the vultures circled overhead.

The flimsy little illusion disappeared when a sultry chuckle cut through the still air. Tezuka and Oishi turned their gazes upon the figure posing in front of them.

"Well, well, well. Now what are you two incredibly good-looking fellows doing here all alone?" The red-haired vixen strutted forward, her hips swaying side to side. Had Oishi been straight, he would have been immediately captivated by that husky voice and excessive amount of cleavage.

"We're waiting for my lover and his friend," explained Oishi as he gestured vaguely in the direction of the exit.

The woman pursed her full lips into a mock pout and pushed up her glasses with one manicured finger (1). "What a shame, all the good ones really are taken."

Tossing Oishi a casual wink, she then sidled up next to Tezuka. "_You're_ available, aren't you, handsome?" Her eyes eagerly drank in his toned body and stony face, almost to the point of leering. "Yes, you would make quite a masterpiece." Ignoring the rules of personal space, she laid a persistent hand upon Tezuka's bicep. "Come, let's have a drink together."

The temperature suddenly dropped by several degrees. Tezuka slowly turned his head to face the offending limb. His glasses glinted dangerously as they blasted out a Tezuka Glare of Death and Destruction Guaranteed to Make Kids Cry laser beam.

"I'm not interested," he stated flatly in a tone so cold that people within a 9-foot radius shivered and pulled their coats tightly around themselves.

The woman let out a terrified squeak and scurried away, thoroughly frightened.

Oishi laughed out loud. "You know, it really wouldn't be that bad to date others. You might even enjoy it!"

"Hn."

"Really! You're 27, but you've never once gone out on a date or shown any sign of interest in anybody. I'm sure that woman would make a good girlfriend. She certainly is quite attractive."

Tezuka shook his head. "She's not _that person_," he insisted as if it made all the sense in the world.

Oishi resisted the urge to bash his head against the wall, instead settling with breathing out a long sigh. For as long as he could remember, Tezuka would always speak of that person. Oishi had his doubts about whether someone like that existed, but there was no use convincing Tezuka.

"Tezuka, you've never met that person before. You don't even know what she looks like in the first place! It could be anybody!" argued Oishi, exasperated.

The stoic man stared off into the distance. "I will know," he said quietly.

Oishi opened his mouth, but thought the better of it. Tezuka might be intelligent, cautious, and clear-minded, but he was just so stubborn about that person, whoever she was. She must be pretty special if Tezuka was willing to stay single for so long.

_Flashback #1_

Oishi had been fascinated by Tezuka after they met on the first day of kindergarten. He had never seen someone his own age who frowned so much. How was it possible to never smile? Surely someone who could do that must be really great!

There were also several other factors which made Oishi very interested in Tezuka. He always got a gold star on his work. His coloring was always neat. He never got messy or dirty (except for that one time when Eiji accidentally spilled finger paint on the floor. Everyone's shoes were stained a wibbly wobbly wonderful (2) shade of neon purple for the next few days). The teachers would act very happy and always say nice things to him, like how helpful and adorable he was.

Oishi tried to imitate Tezuka. He helpfully pointed out that Ryuzaki-sensei's dress looked pretty, but was kinda tight around the waist. Maybe she should get a bigger size? Oishi could not understand why he was given a time-out for that. Kindergarten sure was a strange place.

It was during play time one day that Oishi first heard about that person. Ann-chan had decided that she wanted some people to play House with her.

"I'm going to be the wife, Eiji-kun will be the pet kitty, and Oishi-kun can be my little boy!" she announced happily.

"I don't wanna be a cat, nya!" wailed Eiji, tugging at Oishi's shirt.

"If you're the wife, then who's your husband?" Oishi asked, oblivious to the small ripping sounds coming from the hem of his shirt.

Ann-chan grabbed the closest person. "Tezuka-kun will be my husband!" she declared.

Tezuka jerked his arm away. "No."

"Yes!"

"No."

Ann-chan scowled and placed her hands on her hips. "Why not?" she demanded.

Tezuka scowled right back, crossing his arms. "Because you're not _that person_."

"You big meanie! I hate you!" Ann-chan kicked viciously at a few innocent leaves and stomped off. (3)

Tezuka went back to reading his picture book as though nothing happened.

"Nyaaa… who's that person Tezuka was talking about?" whispered Eiji.

Oishi shrugged. Who cared? They didn't have to play House anymore.

_Flashback #2_

It was during Valentine's Day of their third year at Seishun Gakuen that Tezuka received his first of many love confessions.

Oishi and Tezuka walked down the crowded hallway to their next class. Every single inch of the walls was covered with lacy pink and red hearts. Streamers dangled from the ceiling and occasionally someone would toss confetti into the air. Tezuka had agreed to let Eiji be in charge of the decorations, but now regretted it, if the less than cheerful expression on his face was any indication.

Oishi cradled the heart-shaped box of chocolates from Eiji protectively as some excited classmates barreled past. "Eiji really outdid himself with the decorations, didn't he?"

"…"

"Ano… Tezuka-senpai?"

Tezuka and Oishi stopped before they could crash into the first-year girl standing before them. The girl took a deep breath before bowing low, her two long braids dangling. (1)

"I…I really like you….so… um…pleaseacceptthesechocolates!" she finished in a rush, holding out said box of candy.

There was a long moment of silence before Tezuka finally spoke.

"I can't," he said bluntly. He added as an afterthought "Gomen nasai," not looking the least bit sorry.

The girl burst into tears and ran off crying. The box of chocolate fell onto the ground.

Tezuka ignored it and walked into the classroom, completely unfazed by the fact that he just made a girl cry. Oishi ran after her to apologize and give back the box.

There was plenty of gossip and rumors by the end of the day. Tezuka Kunimitsu had rejected every single girl (49 of them to be exact) who had confessed to him. He had also made them run off crying with a big sadistic smile on his face before stealing all of the chocolates and chuckling evilly.

Oishi panted as he lugged home bags full of candy that he had been too polite to turn down. Tezuka was helping him.

"Couldn't you have at least accepted one box out of the 49, Tezuka?"

"I didn't want them."

"Would you accepted one if it's from someone you like?"

Tezuka paused to let Oishi catch up. "Yes, if it's from _that person_."

"Who's that person?" Oishi inquired, but Tezuka had already started walking again. Oishi had no choice but to run after him.

_Flashback #3_

Whoever invented prom, Oishi decided, had not given any thought on how to make every single person have a good time. The most obvious example was the tennis captain sitting down at an empty table while everyone was up and dancing.

Being the very good best friend that he was, Oishi sat down next to Tezuka to give him some company. Oishi briefly wondered what Tezuka was doing here in the first place, but then remembered that Eiji wouldn't stop whining and begging until Tezuka had reluctantly agreed to come.

Tezuka's pained expression made it seem as though he was being tortured in the fiery pits of hell instead of attending a school dance. Of course, if it was someone instead of Oishi, they would only think that Tezuka was wearing his usual poker face.

"You don't want to dance?" questioned Oishi, waving a hand at the dance floor.

Tezuka remained firmly seated, not tempted in the slightest. "_That person_ is not here."

Oishi struggled to reign in his curiosity, only to have it laugh in his face and blow a raspberry. "Who's that person you keep on talking about?"

"I don't know."

A chibified Oishi fell to the floor with a loud thud and a big sweat drop on his face.

"What do you mean you don't know? You've been talking about her ever since we were in kindergarten!"

His outburst was met with silence.

Oishi took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Tezuka…"

"Hoi hoi! Come dance with me Oishi!" Eiji latched himself onto Oishi's arm and dragged his boyfriend onto the dance floor.

Oishi didn't get a chance to speak with Tezuka again for the rest of the night.

_Present_

"OISHIIIIII!!" hollered Eiji. The hyper red-head launched into the air and threw himself at Oishi. "I missed you so much, nyaaa!!" Eiji nuzzled the side of Oishi's neck affectionately.

"There you are!" cried Oishi in relief, hugging his lover. They remained that way until Tezuka discreetly cleared his throat.

"Waah!! Buchou's here too!" Eiji gave Tezuka a quick glomp before returning to Oishi's arms.

"Let's go," said Tezuka. He turned to leave.

Oishi picked up one of Eiji's bags and followed Tezuka. "So, how was the vacation?"

"It was so fun!" Eiji waved his free arm around for emphasis and nearly decapitated Oishi. "There were so many animals and there were all very very cute, nyaa!"

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time." Oishi smiled.

"I did! I have tons of photos to show you, nyaa! Actually, Fujiko took them……"

Eiji jerked to a stop, his mouth wide open. "Oh no!!"

"What's wrong?" Oishi asked worriedly. Tezuka walked back to them.

Eiji grabbed Oishi's shirt. "I lost Fujiko!!" he wailed frantically, eyes tearing up.

"What did you lose?"

"Fujiko! Fuji! He's the one who came with me! We got separated and I was trying to look for him, nyaa! But then I saw you and buchou and I forgot! We gotta find him!"

"Don't worry, Eiji. We'll find him." Oishi assured as he rubbed Eiji's back comfortingly. Eiji sniffed and rubbed away his tears. He allowed himself to be led towards the information desk.

As they passed under an AC vent, a sweet scent wafted into their noses. _Apples_, thought Oishi absently. _That's a nice smell_. He then walked straight into Tezuka's back.

"Nyaa, what's the matter buchou?" piped up Eiji, coming to face Tezuka. "Why'd you stop?"

Tezuka was frozen in place like a great ice sculpture. "_That_…_person_…" he breathed out. His eyes sharpened suddenly and blazed with a strange fire that Oishi had never seen before. "_That person_ is here." He ran off abruptly.

"Tezuka, wait!" Oishi and Eiji ran after the disappearing figure. They finally spotted the tall regal form of their ex-captain standing in the middle of the terminal. The Golden Pair caught up, gasping from the exertion of running while lugging two heavy bags.

"Buchou, that was so mean of you!" whimpered Eiji, clutching his sides. Oishi had his hands on his knees.

Then they saw who had captured Tezuka's attention.

_It's the closed-eyed person from before_, noticed Oishi, surprised. At first glance, Oishi could have sworn it was a woman. _No, that's a guy_, he realized with a start.

"That's Fujiko, nyaa!" Eiji interrupted Oishi's thoughts. Oishi's jaw dropped.

"You mean your friend is that person (4) Tezuka's been talking about?" Oishi asked, amazed.

Eiji looked confused. "What do you mean? Fujiko's never met buchou."

Fuji was easily the most beautiful person Oishi had ever seen. Silky locks of honey-colored hair shimmered even in the fluorescent light. His skin was a lovely shade of ivory and looked as smooth as satin. The feminine features suited him so well. And those eyes that sparkled brighter than 10,000 sapphires were framed by fine, long lashes. Those eyes were flickering with so many different emotions: shock, recognition, incredulity, wonder. Those eyes were fixed straight upon Tezuka.

Tezuka's face mirrored that of Fuji's, but there was so much more. That forever stoic mask had finally cracked. It was as though he had been blind and was now seeing for the first time. Never before had Tezuka been at a lost for words…until now. He just continued to stare at the vision of beauty before him. Oishi could not imagine what it must've felt like, to finally meet the person you've known, yet haven't known, all your life.

The two slowly moved forward, as if in a trance, until they were face to face.

At long last, Tezuka recovered his speech. "It's you," he uttered, voice colored with disbelief and taking on an almost bewildered tone.

And Fuji laughed, the melodious chime ringing with relief and joy. "I found you!" he cried out in the voice of an angel.

Standing on tiptoe, Fuji flung his arms around Tezuka's neck and closed the distance between their lips. Tezuka wrapped his arms tightly around Fuji's slim waist, a drowning man clinging on to his only lifeline. The kiss was so pure and innocent that the Golden Pair could not help but gawk openly.

Oishi had never believed in love at first sight, but there was no denying the living proof right in front of him.

Tezuka and Fuji finally parted, but continued to gaze at each other reverently. Eiji took the opportunity to race over and hug them.

"Nyaa, buchou and Fujiko are so cute together!" he exclaimed.

Oishi appeared at Eiji's side. "Are you two sure you don't know each other?" he asked suspiciously.

Fuji let out another tinkling laugh and bowed slightly. "Gomen nasai, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Fuji Syusuke." He nodded in Oishi's direction, "You must be Eiji's Oishi-san."

"Ah, just Oishi is fine," Oishi mumbled, embarrassed. Eiji squawked indignantly, and went off on a rant about how mean Fujiko was and that Oishi wasn't his, nyaa.

Fuji chuckled slightly and smiled expectantly at Tezuka.

Tezuka bowed in return. "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Fuji nodded in appreciation. "Saa, that's a nice name." Tezuka's cheeks took on a light shade of pink from the compliment.

Eiji clapped his hands together. "Hoi hoi, let's go eat! I'm hungry!" Grabbing his bags, the red-head bounded off. Oishi went after Eiji, calling for him to wait up.

Fuji tilted his head to the side. "We should go after them, ne Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka merely swept Fuji into his arms again. "Syusuke," he murmured before leaning in to capture those soft sweet lips with his own.

Fuji's face lit up in a dazzling smile that outshone the stars themselves. Taking Tezuka's left hand with his right, Fuji gently laced their fingers together. Their hands fit perfectly, like two pieces in a puzzle. It was only natural. After all, they were made to be perfect for each other.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting," the smaller man remarked. Tezuka nodded, and they left, hand in hand.

_I've found you at last._

__

_And I've found you_

We were meant to be.

This is our fate.

_I won't let you go. Stay with me._

_I won't ever leave. I am yours._

_We will always be together._

_For all of eternity and longer._

_I've found you, and I will love you forevermore._

_That's the promise that we shall keep._

Owari

A/N: Well, that's about it. Really sorry that the actual TeFu didn't come until the end.

(1) There were a lot of characters who made cameos, but weren't named. In order:

Shinji, Yuuta, Saeki, Shiraishi, Oshitari, Yukimura, Sengoku, Hanamura, Sakuno

(2) Did anyone get the reference to Eoin Colfer's _Half Moon Investigations_? (not mine)

(3) In case you wanted to know, she went to play with the Fudomine gang

(4) Whenever Oishi mentions _that person_, it's not italicized because obviously Fuji doesn't have the same meaning to Oishi as he does to Tezuka.

Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
